Demon's Prey
by MysticalFireofDeath
Summary: On the day of his wedding, Dipper was kidnapped by Bill. Confused by the Demon's plans, he needs to find a way to escape Bill's clutches and go back home. But his plans seem to go array when Bill begins to unlock some hidden feelings inside him. Will he be able to overcome these forbidden feelings, or will he succumb to the power of the demon? Rated M for suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **\- Bill -**

I watched him sleep. So sound and peaceful. His chest softly rose up and down, his face contorted in serene slumber. Oh how gorgeous he was, how pure and sweet. My fingers twitched in desperate need to hold him. I settled for a small satisfaction in lazily running my fingers through his silky dark brown hair. His eyes fluttered from behind his shut lids and his mouth slightly twitched. My sweet little Pine Tree…my dear little pet. His curiosity and love for mystery is what attracted me to him. Not that I could ever be swayed, but he somehow did it. I don't know if it was his witty remarks, his strategic mind, his bravery, or his foolishness. It was probably all of them to be honest. I mean how anyone could resist his bright and wonderful chocolate brown eyes, his soft tan skin, and his smooth yet deep voice, is beyond me!

He was mine since I first saw him, I had claimed him already as mine. Though he didn't know. After all he was still young, twelve is not my ideal age of courting. So I let him grow, I let him experience life, all of the hardships, all of the pain. I even dealt with his random girlfriends, but I made sure to steer his thoughts away from sex and stuff. He was mine to touch in that way. I wanted him to be pure, to stay pure…until I take him as my own. But then he found _her_ , more like she stole him from me, and decided to ask for her hand. I couldn't allow that, he belonged to me, I claimed him before she did! I'm the one who was to supposed take all that he had to give, not some random slut.

He was _mine_ , not hers.

I watched as Dipper shifted slightly from under the covers, his mouth moving and softly spoken words mumbling from him. Strange, I thought. I leaned closer, trying to catch a few snips of his words.

"-ary…Mary…" He whispered lovingly. I almost gagged and a deep fire swirled within me. I almost burned the very girl he spoke of. That was his bride-to-be's name. The one who " _took his breath away_ ". I hated that spoiled brat, I wanted my Pine Tree to only say my name. I wanted him to only know me. I wanted my name to be the one he whispers, the one he moans. I swore to whoever could hear me that I would make my name the only one he remembers. He shifted once more, the blanket exposing his bare chest. I licked my lips, oh god how I wanted to touch him, to feel him writhe beneath me. I could feel myself twitch with need.

I wanted him so badly. I needed him more though.

But I couldn't take him just yet, I had to wait. My plan had to go smoothly before he was mine. I let out a small sigh before gently caressing his pale cheek. I cherished the way he leaned more into my touch, this is what I wanted. I was what he needed. Not her. Not anyone else. Just _me_. I carefully stepped away from his bed, thank goodness his Grunkle stopped him from sharing a room with his sister. I watched him as I merged into one with the darkness. Yes, everything was going just nicely. Soon I would have him. The moment was so close…so close…the plan was working.

 _You will be mine, Dipper Pines._

 **\- Dipper –**

As I stared at my reflection, my heart was racing. I could barely contain my excitement. Here I was, standing in front a mirror in one of the church's back room, waiting for the greatest moment of my life. Today was _the_ day. I was finally going to be united as one with my fiancée, Mary Cartwell, soon to be known as Mary Pines. We had met in college, me being twenty-three and her twenty-one. We had both been checking out books at the library when the next thing we know, we were sent crashing to the floor. I was stunned when I saw her. Her light blue eyes twinkling like stars, her red hair twisting in gentle curls, her pale face and sweet voice sent shivers throughout me. But it was her smile that got me hooked. Ever since then, we had been inseparable. Always going on dates, holding hands, random movie nights. Mary was the kindest person anyone could have ever met, she was professional at times but had a great sense of humor. She was fun and loveable, enjoyed making sweaters, something with which Mabel adored her for. She even enjoyed going on monster and mystery hunts with me.

Needless to say, she was perfect. And she was all mine to enjoy.

I smiled at myself in the reflection, my nervousness began to slowly creep in. What if things don't work out? Would she leave me? Would we end up hating each other? I had to force myself to calm down.

 _No, everything's going to be okay, Dipper Pines. You both love each other very much otherwise she would've said no. You're going to be great, you're both going to live a long happy life together._

"Dipper?"

I let out a startled yelp as another face entered the mirror. It was my twin sister, Mabel. She had a mixture of confusion and humor on her face. I quickly calmed myself and cleared my throat.

"Y-yes?" I said, thankful my voice didn't crack. She gave a gentle smile before walking towards me. I was slightly taken aback by her sudden hug, but I was grateful for it in the end. Now that I was getting married, we didn't have much time to hang out with each other. No more sleepovers, mini golf games in the house, no more hanging out. I had entered the adult world now, while she was still looking for Mr. Right. I felt sorry for her, I truly did. I didn't want to leave her by herself.

"Hey, I'm really happy you're getting married Dipping Sauce," I chuckled at the nickname, "But I'm going to really miss you."

"I know Mabel, I'm going to miss you too, but I'll make sure to visit, after all, we are still siblings," I said hugging her tightly, "And we will forever be the Mystery Twins." It was her turn to laugh at the name, but nonetheless, I could hear her soft sniffles. I leaned back and looked at her, I could feel my own tears forming.

"Oh Dipper, it seems like we were only twelve yesterday, and now we're both grown up, you're getting married, I'm going to miss our childhood years," She choked out. I swallowed thickly.

"Aw geez Mabel," I half chuckled, had cried out, "I'm going to miss everything we did too!" I pulled her in for another hug, and before I knew it was sobbing fest time. Who knew that your wedding day could be both happy, but at the same time so scary? I knew what I was leaving behind; my friends, family, best sister in the world. It was frightening. After a while, we both managed to calm down. After all, I had a bride waiting for me.

"Oh goodness, thankfully I put on water proof makeup," Mabel said as she carefully wiped away her tears. I grinned.

"And this is why I am happy I'm a guy," I replied to which I earned a playful punch on my arm, "H-hey! I need this for the wedding!" I said feigning hurt. Mabel laughed full heartedly before walking towards the door.

"Whatever broseph, I'll see you at the wedding," She chuckled. I nodded and waved goodbye, watching as my best friend disappeared through the door. I had a calm assurance that everything would be alright, nothing would go wrong.

"Okay Dipper Pines," I said seriously, gazing at myself in the mirror, "it's show time!"

I opened my door ready to head out, but I bumped into someone before I could even take a step. I gasped and gently rubbed my nose.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," I said blinking. I looked up at the person, my eyes knitted in confusion, "uh…I'm sorry, do I know you?" The person, well man from what I could tell, continued to stare at me from the darkened hallway. I stared at him, red flags raising at the top of my head. I gulped silently, crap I'm doomed!

The man tilted his head to the side, curiously inspecting me. I could see a small smile form on his lips. I blinked, I could've sworn I saw pointed teeth. He took a step forward, to which I took one back. He kept walking until he was in the room, where I could see him and my breath hitched. He was dressed in a long flowy golden suit, with a white dress shirt underneath. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes. His suit's jacket was adorned with triangular shaped buttons, a black bowtie, and at the top of his long unruly golden hair, a part of his bangs were covering one eye, a simple black top hat. His hands, which were covered by black gloves, were holding tightly to a black cane. The man's smile grew wider. I looked at the door, but only a quick glance so he couldn't tell. There was something familiar about him, but the need to get away from him was stronger than my curiosity.

" _Mine_ ," I heard him growl. I tensed, his? Did he think I was his groom or something? Perhaps he was confused.

"I-I'm sorry, but uh…I think you have the wrong person," I began, "Y-you see, I don't know you and I have to get to my own wedding…so if you could kindly please leave-!" I immediately stopped when I felt the stranger's hand caress my cheek. I flinched, my heart was racing instead of my legs. I felt like I couldn't move. The room was getting smaller as the man came closer.

"No, I'm positively sure I have the right person," He said, his voice low and husky. I swallowed again, this was not good! I breathed in deeply, inhaling some of his cologne; a strong scent of the woods and something else. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

"Please move," I said sternly, giving him the darkest glare I could muster up. His eyebrows quirked up, as if he was slightly impressed, "I won't ask you again, I need to get to my-!" He was closer than before, his eyes drawn into a half lidded gaze.

I shrieked as he leaned in and without thinking I made a beeline for the door. Before I could leave however, he had grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back. I let out a yelp as I felt myself being forced back into his arms. The door shut by itself and the lock clicked into place. I froze, who _was_ this guy? But…did I really want to stay to find out? Heck no! I squirmed and struggled to get out of his vice like grip, my senses had gone into overload and I couldn't think another thought, other than trying to escape. As the man's hand rose to my mouth I bit it, _hard_ , to the point where I could taste his metallic blood through the silk. He cried out and dropped me, to which I quickly scooted away from him.

My heart was racing a million beats a millisecond. I was panting as I watched the stranger carefully.

"Damn Pine Tree, you sure are persistent, huh?" I heard him say with amusement. I froze, that name…that nickname…where did I hear it before?

Then it clicked.

"Oh no," I whispered, horror filling my entire being. The man slinked closer.

"Oh yes," He chuckled. My wide terror-stricken eyes looked up at his looming figure. It was him, how could I not tell? It was so easy, the triangles, the one eye…the hints were there. So how did I miss it?!

"N-no…nonononono! Not now, not today!" I begged. I blinked, he was still there. I blinked again, he was closer. I yelled and jumped back, "Stay away! Go away!" He frowned.

"Why Pine Tree, I'm _hurt_ ," He said, before his smile returned, "But I can't leave without my husband-to-be," He said. I felt numb, did that mean…?

"You can't be serious," I said gaping. He chuckled darkly.

"As serious as a heart attack kiddo," He said, his voice full of malice and something else I couldn't quite place. I began to breathe faster, my head began to spin. I felt sick to my stomach. This was not happening, I was dreaming! That's it! I had fallen asleep somehow after Mabel left!

"You're not real, you can't be real…this-this is just a dream!" I shouted at him. The demon before me grinned.

"Oh trust me Pine Tree, if this was a dream, I'd make it become a nightmare," He said. I gulped.

"Please…not today…please no," I pleaded. He sighed.

"Oh my sweet pet, you're going to make a huge mistake if I let you stay," he said, his tone was so sickenly sweet it added to my nervousness. I weakly stood up, trying to regain my thoughts.

"No…this is my life, you can't control it!" I argued, Bill, the demon, laughed before giving me the most chilling look I have ever seen. I shuddered as he took a step towards me, to which I stepped back.

"Oh but you see, Pine Tree," he began, "I can. And I'm telling you, that that girl out there is not meant for you." I felt myself growing dizzier, the room around me was slowly turning a light grey, what was happening?

"L-let me go…" It barely came out as a whisper before I felt my knees give out from beneath me. I fell to the ground, my head was spinning, nothing was clear. I could only see Bill and the…and the grey background. Grey everywhere.

"Sorry my dear, but I won't let you go," He smirked down at me, "ever _again_." I felt a small sigh escape my lips as my eyes slowly started to droop down.

 _"_ _You belong to me now, Dipper Pines_ ," I heard his dark ominous voice echo as my world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

******_A/N: Sorry it's so late! But here it is! Chapter 2! Also, I am posting this story on Archive-of-our-own, so you can this story on that site too under the name Cosmos_Celestrial_**

 _ **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **\- Bill –**

I stood in silence near the bed where my little Pine Tree slept. He seemed so content despite our struggle earlier. I glanced down at my hand and removed my glove. I frowned, his bite marks were still there. I pursed my lips, I hadn't had time to heal myself since I was busy getting everything prepared. The room he was in was decorated with only the finer things in life. There were lush rugs of very detailed art, there was an oak desk in the corner, a tall lamp stood proudly near the lounging couch. There was a bathroom to the right and to the left a library, which I was fairly certain he would love. I sighed and smiled proudly, everything had to be perfect for my pet. Nothing was to be out of place. I heard him sigh softly and my lips curled upwards. He was comfortable here, even if he didn't know where he was of course. I gently leaned out to touch his face, my fingers slowly glided across his cheek down to his lips where I felt his breath ghost across them. My eyes darted to the binding rope on his wrists, including the ones holding his feet together. I let out a small sad sigh, it was a shame I had to bind him, but I couldn't risk him escaping. I let my eyes wonder back up to his lips, which were parted and oh boy was I tempted to kiss him.

Just one taste really, that's all I'll do…so I did. I leaned over him and brought my lips upon his own. I felt him hum against them, a sure sign that he was mine. I slowly broke apart, wanting so badly to place them back together on his. But if I held onto him any longer, I might just take him right now, and I couldn't have that. I wanted him to be awake when I took him, so that way he would only know me as the one who is able to arch and curl in a delicious way. I broke free from his lips and just stared, nothing but silence around us. I sighed, my plan was going just fine, and it was only a matter of time before he realized his true feelings for me.

I frowned, a sudden, _knowing_ , feeling filling me. His family was looking for him. Of course they would! I took him on his wedding day! My mouth twitched up in a delighted grin as I felt his ex-fiancée crying out for him, I don't see why though, she never loved him. Humans were so confusing! But alas, I had to leave anyways, just to clear up any unwanted clues that might give us away. Can't have his nosey sister or bothersome Grunkle in my way, now _can_ _I?_ As I lightly ran my fingers through my Pine Tree's hair, he shifted a little. I merely smiled, man his hair was so smooth! I huffed as the need to leave grew stronger, I had to go immediately. I hated leaving my Pine Tree, I wanted to be here when he woke up. But alas, perhaps it would be easier for him to adjust if I was away, then I could see him! Satisfied with the thought I snapped my fingers and left my sleeping love to sleep.

 **\- Dipper –**

I groaned a little as I felt myself come out from the comfort of sleep, what had happened? My head pounded angrily, and I moaned in pain as I tried to move. I squeezed eyes tightly as I tried to get my body to relax. It was as if I had been shoved into a mixer for an hour and then laid in a smasher. The pain was intense and I felt my stomach churn. I flopped back onto the soft surface underneath, I was breathing heavily, trying to understand why I felt this way. I slowly cracked my eyes open; I was on a bed. Light blue sheets covered it. I looked around, the room was filled with a brilliant sunlight that confused me slightly. I glanced down at my body, I was in my tuxedo.

Then it hit me.

The wedding…Bill…the room spinning…then black. I gasped. I was kidnapped! And not by anyone, a demon nonetheless! I immediately sat up and tried to move my feet and arms, but they were tied. I blinked, great…now what was I supposed to do? I groaned as I tried to think of a way out of this. Nothing. Everyone back at Gravity Falls was-no is-probably worried sick about my sudden disappearance. And Mary, what was she thinking? She must be devastated about being left at the altar. I almost cried, Mabel was probably crying and Grunkle Stan was most likely trying to calm her down. Everything was so messed up! Why the heck did Bill bring me here? What was his ulterior move? To get the journal? To destroy me? What was that sicko thinking?! I glanced at the bedside, there was a glass of water on the bed stand along with a small white pain reliever pill. I frowned, no way was I going to take _that_. Ignoring the pill I reached for the glass, if I broke it I could use it to cut myself free!

I grimaced as I wiggled myself, rather embarrassingly, to the other side of the bed near the wall. Trying my best to stand I aimed the cup and prepared to smash it. But before I could, I was immobilized. I gaped before I heard it. His voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," His voice rang out like a bell. I scowled before turning my head to look at him.

"Well you're not me," I spat. He chuckled before lifting my body and bringing it to the front side of the bed so that I was facing him. I must admit it felt weird feeling weightless. But my mind was too busy thinking of a way out to be bothered by such an odd thing as floating. Bill smiled at me warmly before walking towards me. I felt his power release me and I was sitting on the bed, just staring at him warily.

"I always admired your remarks," He commented before kneeling down and taking my wrists. I tensed.

"Hey! What are you-?!" But he cut me off with a look.

"Relax kid, I'm just untying you," He replied, "No need to get all paranoid." I snorted.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for not being wary around my kidnapper," I bit back. He seemed bothered by that word, but masked it pretty well.

"You wound me Pine Tree, but I suppose this might seem a bit freaky for you," He said softly.

"Ya think?" I snapped. I noticed that my wrists were free, perhaps I could hit with something to give me a chance to escape? But I should probably let him untie my feet, wouldn't do me much good if my feet were immobile. I guess I should let him think I wasn't going to fight back.

"Geez, I thought that nap would've calmed you down," I heard him murmur. I suppressed an eye roll.

"Whatever, but why am I here?" I asked as he leaned to undo the bonds on my feet.

"An excellent question, m'dear," He said with a broad smile, "Ya see, I have been watching you for the past years, and I must say, you have become quite the catch in my eye." I blushed at the compliment. I personally didn't think I was that good looking, I mean if you compared me to any other guy, I was just average. But for Bill, a guy, to say that, I felt…happy? I inwardly flinched at the thought, he kidnapped me! Why the heck would I be pleased with his sweet talk?

"Thanks, I guess," I tried to keep my voice emotionless. Bill sighed and looked up at me. I could feel the blood rushing back to my feet, he had finally untied them! I looked at him, making sure to not show any motive.

"Pine Tree, I know you don't trust me…but I'm not a _bad guy_ ," He said looking at me, I bit back a snort, instead I focused on trying to find something to him with, "In fact, I only do the things I do because I'm bound by my word. All the deals I've made, good or bad, are like promises. One person promises me something, and I promise them something back. A give and receive something type thing."

I didn't know how to reply to that without making him upset, so instead I looked down at my hands, oh yeah…I was still holding the glass full of water. A thought popped in my head, I could use this! Without thinking I quickly and swiftly hit him as hard as I could on the head with it. The glass shattered and I was happy to see him keen over and fall to the floor in pain. Not taking any chances, I stood up and fled the room. Out the same door he had entered. I didn't know where I was running, but at seeing a pair of stairs I guessed I was heading in the right direction. I fled down them and turned down a corner, mirrors hung everywhere and my reflection passed through them in a blur. I couldn't hear Bill or see him anywhere, I figured he was still trying to gather his bearings. Not that I minded, he could take as long as he needed.

As I ran aimless I could make two large doors ahead, my heart soared with hope. To my relief, or joy, it was a parlor; meaning that the main exit would be around here somewhere. Until a thought entered my head, Bill wouldn't have taken me to a random house somewhere would he? No, he would take me somewhere where no one would ever find me…meaning I wasn't anywhere physical-I was in the mindscape. I groaned, this was _not fine_ , I couldn't escape the normal way, I'd have to find a portal or something, though I doubt Bill would have a portal so it would be something. I panted as I looked around the parlor, it was furnished with a dark red couch, a mahogany coffee table, and a fire place. Windows were around the room and I could see a blue sky and clouds. Strange. If this was the mindscape, why was there color everywhere? Could Bill have actually taken me to a house? If so…then maybe I could escape here. I quickly ran to the doors across the room and found myself in a strange hallway. It was dimly lit and there were different animal statues lined up on either sides.

Shaking off the creepy feeling, I wandered down the hall, perhaps there was an exit? I knew it was hopeful wishing, but a guy can do that right? I tried to look away from the lifeless eyes that stared at me, my intent was to find a door or something to help me. As I neared the end of the hallway, I could make out a single wooden door. Opening it, I found that it was another room. The only difference was that this was a small single cell. There was a circular altar in the middle and dust and hay were scattered on the ground. I entered the room cautiously, nearing the altar I could see some form of liquid in there, but before I could take a closer peek, a sudden throat being cleared startled me.

" _You shouldn't be in here_ …" The voice said. It was unfamiliar and _definitely_ not Bill's.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. The figure was tall and shady, he was slightly intimidating and I could sense a dark vibe coming off of him. This was not good, for once in my life, I actually wished Bill was here instead of him.

" _No one you should know_ ," Came the dark reply. I shuddered in fear, boy this guy was giving me the chills. I shifted slightly as his head tilted to the side.

"W-why are you here then?" I asked, trying to hide my fear. Not really working in favor though…the figure let out a dark chuckle before walking into the room. I tensed as he neared me, circling around my body as if I was his prey. I could feel the cold air radiating off its body.

" _I live here_ … _you're in_ my _domain_ ," He whispered into my ear. I slightly whimpered. This was not good, I had to get out of here!

"I-I didn't realize that," I stuttered, the man let out a small chuckle, I could feel his hands sliding up and down my arms, this was getting uncomfortable.

" _No, I suppose you wouldn't_ ," He murmured lowly, before I knew he had his arms wrapped around me and his lips next to my ears, " _But if I were you, I would leave and make sure to never return, otherwise…well, I won't be as_ kind _as I am right now_ ," He whispered.

"C-can you help me escape from this place?" I blurted out before I thought about it. The man laughed, a cold and humorless laugh. It made my heart sink down to my stomach.

" _I can't do that,_ " He said. I inwardly sobbed.

"Why? I don't belong here, _please_ I don't know what he will do if I stay," I pleaded. The man's arms slowly slinked away from my waist.

" _You should get back to him_ ," He said, as if he hadn't heard me…or if he did, he was choosing to ignore my pleas. But I didn't give up, I turned to face him and gasped. He was a shadowy figure, hidden by shadows and the surrounding darkness.

"Please, you've got to help me!" I begged. He seemed to listen for a bit, but his figure straightened out.

" _You should leave now_ ," He said, his voice dark, " _You have no idea what I'll do to an innocent body like yours_."

The way he said it made my blood run cold and I watched as his shadowy arm lifted up and reached out for me. Not risking it, I ran out of that cell and down the dark hallway. The statues seemed more frightening and I wished I had never met that mysterious stranger. Before I knew it, I had found myself back in the parlor and running into something hard. I fell to the ground with a small _thud_ , before looking up. And for the moment, I wished I hadn't. Bill was glaring down at me, his face in an unspoken anger, and with the blood sliding down the side of his face, he looked freaking scary. I gulped.

"Dipper," He hissed. I looked down, shame swelling my heart. I felt my eyes blurry, why was I crying? I blamed it on the terror I had experienced earlier, "Dipper stand up," he ordered, but his tone was soft and gentle. Something I needed otherwise I would've bursted into tears. I did as he said so, not wanting him to be angrier with me. I didn't look up at him though.

"Pine Tree, look at me," He said. I felt his fingers under my chin as he lifted up my face. He wasn't angry like before, in fact he seemed concerned and worried, "Sit down please."

I did so, still not speaking. He raised my hands to look at them and I winced at the blood that covered them. He sighed and left the room out a door on the left. I noticed I had gone on the right side and made a mental note to later on try going on the left side. I pursed my lips before looking back at my hands. I could see small shards of glass encrusted in some of the dried blood. I raised an eyebrow, why hadn't I felt this earlier?

It must've been the adrenaline I felt as I was running to find an escape. As I glanced in front of me, I could see a small mirror. I looked like a wreck. My hair was sticking to my face from the sweat and my body was hot. My tux wasn't saved from my escape attempt either. Another depressing reminder that I had missed my special day. Before I had time to sulk, Bill came back with a first aid kit. I remained quiet as he cleaned my cuts. I stared at him thoughtfully. Why was he being so nice to me? He could've destroyed me when he had the chance, but instead…he's treating me like a fragile doll. Could he actually like me? The thought made me feel disgusted, but the butterflies in my stomach were hard to ignore. Why was I feeling this? Was Bill doing something to me? My eyes wondered up to the cut on his head, I frowned. A part of his blonde hair was matted with the dried blood.

Without thinking, I raised my bandaged hand and softly caressed the side of his head. He seemed shocked by my sudden action and my eyes connected with his. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. What is he thinking? I wondered as we stared, noticing that things were becoming slightly awkward, I looked away.

"Thanks," I muttered as I pulled my arms away. Bill cleared his throat and stood up.

"No problem," he said. I thought this was a good time to question why I was brought here…or ask him to take me back.

"Look…Bill, if you take me back home, I'll do whatever you want. I swear," I began, "I won't tell a soul about this incident and in return you can use me as a slave or anything you want." I said, hoping it sounded tempting for him. He remained silent, my fear began to return, "I swear Bill, I won't tell anyone, just please…let me go-,"

"No," His voice cut through my sentence like a knife. I tensed, his voice was low and gravelly.

"What?" I gulped. He turned to face me, the look in his eye was dark and dangerous. His lips were drawn in a tight thin line.

"I said no," he hissed, I stood up, this wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening!

"But Bill-!" I began, but the look he gave me silenced any thoughts I could have formed.

"You're going to stay here Pine Tree, whether you like it or _not_ ," His voice was gruff. I began to get angry.

"Why?" I asked, "Why am I here then?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Because, believe it or not, I _love_ you. And you love me too," He said stiffly. I gaped, taking in what he was saying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bill, a dream _demon_ , my enemy who tried to destroy the journal, steal my Grunkle's deed to the shack, take over my body, and ruined my life, admitted to being _in love_ with _me_? And the best part? He claims that I love him back.

"No," I said. Bill nodded his head.

"Yes, Dipper," He said. I shook my head and stared at him.

"No, Bill," I couldn't believe this, I didn't _want_ to believe this. But…could this be the reason why I got so nervous around him? I mean, now that I look at him…he was in a word, _handsome_ -no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Bill looked at me, a smirk forming on his face. Before anything else could be said, he snapped his fingers and we were back inside the room I had awoken in.

"Believe what you want, Dipper Pines," He said with a wry grin, "But sooner or later, you'll come to know that I was right."

I remained silent, my back facing the demon and my eyes staring straight ahead at the white walls in front of me. I shuddered when I felt his hands wrap around my waist, a brief flash of the shadow guy in the cell came through my mind, but it vanished as he leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply.

"And when you do," He said, his breath tickling my ear, "I'll be right here, waiting for you."

Then he was gone. Leaving me to tremble as his words sunk in. " _I'll be right here, waiting for you_ ," the messaged seemed so innocent, but the connotation behind it was terrifying. But if it was so scary…why did it leave my heart racing and my body wanting more?


End file.
